


Pins, Needles, and Eggshells

by WillowRuby



Category: My Own Writings, Original Work
Genre: Other, Prologue/Teaser!, Random and confusing w/out context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRuby/pseuds/WillowRuby
Summary: N/A





	

He held a hand over his chest, his eyes closed, bangs covering his face. As the sun rose, his heart grew louder with it's rapid beating. When the sun peaked from the horizon, he lifted his face, squinting his orange eyes. His hair flew back with a sudden breeze. As he gripped his shirt tighter, the wind blew a tear from his eye. Oblivious to him, it carried on within the breeze.

As soon as it rose, the sun set again. Reaching out, Colin cried out to the boy running away from him, Sky. Sky ducked through the trees. Glancing over his shoulder only once, he cast a regretful look at his friend before continuing on running. Colin retracted his arm. He dropped to his knees, watching Sky run until his red hair vanished in the distance. He gripped the grass around him. 

-~-

Colin watched Sky run through the trees with the same grace he ran with each and every day. Colin tightened his fists. He stood up and darted through the forest.  
Black began to follow his path. From the black, dripping with it, rose a silhouette. It's red eyes burned for a moment.

Colin hid behind a tree as he watched Sky enter a village. His eyes widened as someone handed him a packet with a red liquid inside. He moved closer. His heart stopped as he watched, and a black snake slithered into the village, leaving black goop in it's wake.

Colin moved closer. Then his heart stopped as he heard a scream. Jerking his head up, he watched someone grab Sky by the shoulders. Sky arched his back as the man plunged his hand into his chest. Colin shattered into a million glass pieces, littering the forest floor. 

As the man passed, Sky in his arms, his foot skidded over the pieces of glass, cutting his soles as he walked. And Colin reached to touch Sky's reflection, but...  
...there was nothing to touch.

-~-

Colin elegantly spun in a circle, his bare feet gliding across the tile, littered with glass shards, egg shells, needles, and tacks. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail as the cool air of the dead room brushed against his bare body. Shivering, his footwork faltered. Blood dripped from his sole as he winced, flinching. He tried to carry on his dance. Spinning again around a swinging mace, it pulled back, grazing his bare back. He opened his mouth in a cry, no sound escaping his lips, as he was pushed forward into a wall of spikes. Bloody and bruised, the teen panted, closing his eyes.

Pain stabbed through his body like a hot pulse, forcing him to continue. As he twirled on his toes again, he opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of Sky as he knelt before a throne filled with shadows. In a panic, he reached out, screaming his name, with broken and dysfunctional vocal chords. Hands raising to his throat, he screamed and tried to force any noise out of his throat to let Sky see him, but nothing came. Colin gave up on the dance; running across the floor, pain stabbing his feet every time he moved. Shadows and blood mixed with his footprints as he ran across the glass and needles. Slipping on his own bloody shadow, Colin fell to the ground, screaming silently in pain. Panting heavily, his eyes filled with tears, spilling down his face as the glass expanded, soon piercing his body. He breathed quickly and shallow, screaming and thrashing, struggling. He reached out one last time to his best friend, but he faded from view. Colin's vision turned black. The room began to close in.

Colin's breathing got quicker and quicker until it stopped.

Black began to skirt it's way across the broken ballroom, gliding over the broken and bloody glass with ease. It stopped at Colin's feet. Reaching down without touching, it pulled Colin's body off the glass, the wounds sewing themselves and healing. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His eyes burned a bright red, before fading to their normal orange. Black seeped into the pores of his skin, and lifting him above the floor. Colin shut his eyes as the black went to his chest. To his heart. Slowly, Colin felt himself lowering. And he stood right on the glass shards, moving across them without flinching, blood in his wake, he stopped, and he knelt before the throne of shadows.

And it smiled.


End file.
